We have shown that localization of glycocomponents in chromatin can be visualized at the ultranstructural level by the fracture-label technique. Concanavalin A and Ulex Europaeus 1 were used to localize glycocomponent in the chromatin in the nucleus of duodenal columnar and exocrine pancreatic cells. We have found that both Con A and UEA I bind to the chromatin in the nucleus of the above two cell types. Furthermore, the binding sites are confined to the euchromatin region of the nucleus. Our finding are the first to assign to exchromatin the location of glycocomponents within the nuclear matrix. The importance of glycoconjugates in gene expression is, thereby, anticipated.